Kaze no Uta
by Orenji Yume
Summary: A oneshot Nuriko songfic. spoilers for episode 33 Pls R&R!


_Kaze no Uta by Orenji Yume_

A Nuriko one-shot songfic

**SPOILERS for episode 33. It's a Nuriko songfic for that episode, told from Nuriko's POV. Translation of the song lyrics is below the Romaji lyrics. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or the song (Kaze no Uta; Melody of the Wind is a Nuriko song, lyrics and translations taken from animelyrics . com).**

Kourin...it's you. How long have you been here? A smile spreaded across my worn face, with the bright sun shining over my wounded body. Have you come to welcome me? I-I'm finally with you...And then, I could hear faint cries, calling my name repeatedly, as I fall to the snow-covered ground.

stop  
yume wo mite'ta no  
utsukushiku  
nagai yume

stop  
I was dreaming:  
a beautiful,  
eternal dream...

"Tamahome..."

"Just hang on, I'll get this signal fire to lit to call Mitsukake," I could hear the clicking of stones together. "Got it!"

"We have to do something. I won't stop bleeding," And then, Miaka's voice started shaking, as tears were formed. "You were crazy to fight that animal all by yourself."

"Don't cry... Miaka," I smiled, comforting her. "This isn't...going to kill me. You can't get rid of me that easily." With a small laugh, I raised a finger towards her. "You're such a cry baby."

stop  
fukaku shizuka ni  
kanashimi wo  
nemurasete

stop  
...putting sadness  
into a deep, quiet  
sleep.

Wiping her tears away, I continued speaking with all the energy I had left inside of me, "And stubborn, clumsy, silly, hot-headed and a glutton..."

Placing her warm hand against mine, she only managed to say, "Nuriko..."

"I have to make sure..."

Tamahome spoke with genuine concern, "Nuriko, don't talk so much now,"

"...I'll watch over you" I closed my weary eyes.

Be strong for me...I could feel my energy being drained away from me. But I know that I would be fine when I leave, it would come back to me. Above, I could see my dear sister, and below here where I am lying, my dear ones were crying out for me. Crystal tears drop upon me...how they set my body on flames in this cold weather...

yasashisa ni  
yurete'ta nara  
shiawase datta hazu demo

If you were touched  
by kindness,  
you must have been happy, but

toki ga ugoku mune ga sawagu kaze no naka de  
dareka ga yobu koe ga kikoeru

Time moves on. My heart pounds. In the wind  
I can hear someone's voice calling.

"You have to stay still until Mitsukake gets here," Tamahome went on.

"But it's alright," I opened my eyes and gazed at Miaka, not heeding Tamahome's advice. "You have a lot of good points too. So..." Staring at Miaka's face, I said weakly. "So, please...for me, don't lost to them. No matter what happens." Once again, I could not lift the heavy eyelids.

kono karada ni kono kokoro ni atsuku hashiru  
inochi ga ima mezamete'ku

Rushing passionately through this body, this heart,  
Life is now awakening.

"What are you saying? You sound like...like I'll never see you again," Forcing a smile, she carried on. "You'll always be around to protect and defend me as always. Just hang on!" She did her best to keep me from falling into an eternal slumber. "I know Mitsukake and the others are almost here!" I could hear her feet shifting. "Tamahome. I'm going to look for them."

"Alright,"

But at that moment, I felt myself fall into an eternal slumber. I could just walk away from where I am now and go up there with my sister...And from there I could watch over you all and send you my love...

stop  
hito wa yowai ne  
arasotte  
nikumiau

stop  
People are weak, aren't they?  
They fight  
and hate each other.

stop  
demo ai dake wa  
nanimokamo  
koeru hazu

stop  
But love, of all things,  
can surpass  
everything.

I can hear Miaka leaving. Don't worry about me, worry about yourselves now. Though I'm sure all of you would be alright...you all can make it, especially you, Miaka. That's why...I'm assured...

With a gentle smile on my face, I felt myself slowly leaving the two of them, as I fell against Tamahome's arm.

unmei ga  
hikiyoseru yo  
tashika ni kimi no moto e to

My fate  
pulls me onward...  
certainly towards you.

sono egao wo sono namida wo sono subete wo  
tada hitotsu no yuuki ni kaete

That smiling face, those tears, everything about you...  
I'll turn them into just one source of courage.

Though I may not be able to protect you in person, Miaka...but...I will watch over you and make sure no harm comes to you. That's my promise to you. I will never fade away from this world because...my soul will look after you even when I die. Nothing...can stop me from taking care of you, nothing...

kizutsuku no mo osorenai sa donna toki mo  
mamoru yo mamotte miseru

And I'll never even be afraid of getting hurt.  
I'll protect you. I'll show you that I will.

ah...  
umarete-kita imi wo  
ah...  
hajimete shitta

ah...  
For the first time, I understand...  
ah...  
...the meaning of my birth.

Fiery pain, may be eating the life out of me, but my will still stays strong. I was born as a Suzaku Seven, and so my duty is to protect you. Even when I die, I will continue to fufil that destiny of mine, since I was chosen to protect you for a reason. And that reason is...

kono karada ni kono kokoro ni hikaru kimi wo  
tada hitotsu no ikiru akashi ni

You shine on this body, this heart,  
As the one and only proof of my life.

sono egao wo sono namida wo sono subete wo  
mamoru yo mamotte miseru

That smiling face, those tears, everything about you...  
I'll protect you. I'll show you that I will.

Guide me to you, Kourin, I'm coming to join you now, shine your light on me. My body relaxes, as my spirit is being blown to the skies, carried away by the currents. That reason is...I love you...

_END_


End file.
